


things you said that I wish you hadn't

by enkelimagnus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Prompt 17: things you said that i wish you hadnt / Clary x Maia





	things you said that I wish you hadn't

Clary stared at the glass she’d been drinking. She stared at the alcohol, as if it was going to give her some kind of revelation on what to do with Maia. And with… everything else.

They’d been drunk that night, and they’d had the most amazing sex of Clary’s rather short sex life. It had been amazing, and it had been out of the blue in a delightful way, and now she was there, kinda aching for more, and definitely not thinking about Maia’s o face.

Whenever she thought about the night, two weeks ago, it always went one very specific way. She thought about delightful kisses, and how eager Maia had been, how she’d pinned her down and how everything had been blurry with goodness and pleasure. She thought about her hand in her hair, her taste on her lips, and she’d thought about her voice, her moans.

And then she thought about the three words’. Three little words, that it would have been easy to avoid. Three little words that she didn’t expect from Maia, of all people; the girl who’d been hating her at first, avoiding her then, and had become a weird type of friend, before becoming that huge question mark that Clary hadn’t been able to define.

She almost wished she hadn’t said those words because now everything was complicated. And Clary had been avoiding her until today. Clary had holed herself away in work, and tried to forget the three little words, except they were in her dreams, and she couldn’t help but feel like, had she not be taken by surprise she would have said them back.

She shouldn’t have said them, it wasn’t right, or so did Clary’s old demons said. The voices that told her that loving women was wrong and that she should just grab a guy and marry him because it would be easier.

The first guy. Jace. he was fine, he was seen as handsome, he was incredibly persistent like every boy in every romance she’d ever seen, or read, and he’d been the right path, the path she needed to keep until Maia.

Maia. Maia and her smiles, Maia, and her laughs, and the way she sarcastically spoke to everyone. Maia and her skin, Maia and her lips, Maia and her beauty like alcohol that made Clary feel intoxicated. Maia and the three little words that Clary wished she hadn’t said, and at the same time wished she could hear them again.

Because she would say them back, this time, make it clearer and make it simpler. Clary downed her drink.

I love you too.


End file.
